(Johnil) Lembut dan sedikit Keju
by fleviursjung
Summary: NCT Fanfic. Johnny x Taeil. Johnil. Fluffy story, maybe? Halu club. Gk suka, gk usah baca. Awas salah lapak :3 [Update Chap. 7]
1. Chapter 1

Lembut dan sedikit Keju

Cast :

Seo Youngho (Johnny)

Moon Taeil

Rated :

T

Genre :

Romance, Family

Disclamer :

Cuma pinjam nama, cerita asli punya aku :3

Warning :

Shounen-ai, sangat OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, awas bikin muntah

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Youngho terdiam sesaat, hanya untuk mengagumi wajah rupawan milik Moon Taeil. Kakak tertua dalam grup.

Meskipun dia paling tua, tapi wajahnya seakan berbohong. Wajah itu masih telihat manis dan cantik secara bersamaan dan senyuman di wajah itu layaknya kue, itu sih kata Youngho. Penjabarannya seperti itu karena ia sedang makan kue panggang berselai kacang. Mungkin jika dia makan pedasnya samyang, Youngho akan mengatakan senyum itu sepedas samyang. Dasar bodoh.

Bahkan saat promosi Cherry Bomb saja wajah Taeil bisa terlihat setara dengan Haechan.

Taeil kini sedang di rias, dan Youngho yang sudah selesai dengan riasan wajahnya lebih berniat untuk mencuri pandang wajah Taeil lewat cermin. Benar-benar menatap wajah cantik itu penuh minat, mendamba teramat sangat.

Memilih tidak peduli saat Haechan menarik bajunya hanya untuk menanyakan dimana letak botol minumnya, Youngho mendengarnya tapi tidak menatapnya. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada Taeil.

Dan sampai pandangannya bersitatap dengan netra lembut Taeil, dirinya benar-benar terpesona. Tanpa inisiatif sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman untuk hyung manisnya itu. Sang pemilik netra lembut membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya jika dibandingkan dengan kue. Seketika Youngho yang mendapat senyum manis itu merasakan jantungnya yang seakan melompat keluar. Sialan, debaran ini terlalu kencang. Setelahnya Youngho bisa mencium bau anyir disekitarnya.

"Astaga _hyung_! Kau mimisan!" teriak Haechan panik. Para staff dan member yang lain ikutan panik mendengarnya. Terutama Taeil.

.

Berdua, ya hanya berdua menikmati indahnya bintang musim semi di balkon dorm anak-anak Ilichil. Disini mereka berdua melepas penat sambil ditemani coklat hangat. Youngho pikir juga _quality time_ -nya dengan Taeil sedikit berkurang, tentu saja karena mereka sibuk. Dan sampai detik ini pun tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, Taeil masih mengagumi bintang-bintang disana, dan Youngho memperhatikannya sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangatnya. Dan akhirnya Taeil membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Tadi mimisan, kenapa?" wajahnya diarahkan ke Youngho, menanti jawaban.

"Ehm.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya, tapi hyung harus berjanji agar tidak tertawa." Taeil hanya mengangguk, semakin penasaran karena Youngho menyuruhnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Wajahmu terlalu manis _hyung_ , aku benar-benar ingin menciummu tadi."

Taeil tidak tahu apa ini gombalan atau tidak, Youngho lebih memilih bertindak ketimbang menggombal untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Taeil juga tidak terlalu suka digombali, mendengar Jaehyun bergombal ria untuk Doyoung saja dia ikutan geli.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri pipinya merona merah dengan debaran jantung yang tidak main-main. Taeil merasa dirinya terlalu senang saat ini.

Youngho merengkuh pinggang Taeil untuk mendekat, lalu melakukan kecupan singkat di pipi merona itu.

"Youngho!"

Taeil sedikit memekik, Youngho selalu melakukan skinship dengan tiba-tiba tanpa peduli akan jantung Taeil yang berdebar keras.

Youngho melepas rengkuhannya, memilih mundur untuk duduk tepat dibelakang Taeil. Kaki panjang miliknya dibiarkan lurus, kini Taeil duduk di antara kaki-kaki panjang milik Youngho. Sekali lagi melakukan tindakan yang membuat jantung Taeil berdebar kencang. Youngho memeluknya erat, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pemuda Moon itu. Taeil merasa benar-benar kecil karena tubuh bongsor Youngho melingkupi tubuhnya secara keseluruhan, hangat dan nyaman.

Menggesek hidungnya pada ceruk leher Taeil, terus bergesekan sampai pada pipi lembut Taeil yang masih terhias rona merah jambu sambil mengucapkan kata rindu yang membuat Taeil tambah merona parah.

Jatuhnya Youngho seperti anak kucing yang manja pada ibunya.

"Ahaha... geli! Astaga, hentikan Youngho! Haha.." dan Taeil malah tertawa karena gesekan hidung dan pipi yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk tertawa, ini sungguhan geli kelihatannya. Youngho jadi semakin gencar untuk melakukannya.

" _Hyung_? Youngho _hyung_ kenapa seperti kucing begitu?" Haechan datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. "Ppfff–" sungguhan Haechan tidak kuat untuk menahan tawa ini.

"Haechan, kumohon diam–"

"BWAHAHAHAHA–" Haechan tidak peduli suaranya terdengar oleh yang lain.

Terlambat. Garis bawahi itu. Terlambat

Dan Taeil hanya menahan tawanya sambil memberi usapan lembut pada tangan Youngho yang melingkari perutnya, berharap dia tidak jadi marah.

"Haechan itu anak yang lucu, jangan marahi dia." Sekiranya itu yang diucapkan Taeil dengan suara pelannya. Tapi gerakan mengusap itu tidak berhenti.

.

Ini hari ketiga promosi Black On Black, Youngho sedikit pusing saat masuk kedalam bis untuk pergi keacara musik. Dan sepertinya bis tidak akan cepat sampai karena mereka semua masih belum ada setengah perjalanan. Tapi kepala Youngho sepertinya semakin menjadi pusingnya.

"Youngho kenapa?" bahkan dirinya saja sampai lupa siapa yang duduk disebelahnya, dan mendengar suara lembut itu langsung saja Youngho memeluknya, menjatuhkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit Taeil. "Kepalaku pusing."

Ukh, Youngho mengucapkannya sambil sedikit merajuk. Bibir Taeil terasa berkedut, tidak kuasa menahan senyum gemas melihat sikapnya. Taeil merasa punya bayi besar sekarang.

Tanpa diperintah, dia juga membalas pelukan Youngho. Tangan kirinya mengusap punggung lebar itu perlahan sedangkan tangan kanannya memijat kepala Youngho lembut berharap pusing itu hilang. Sampai beberapa saat Youngho dan Taeil masih berpelukan dalam posisi duduk tersebut. Tapi tangan milik Taeil tidak berhenti untuk mengusap punggung dan memijat kepalanya Youngho, bahkan tidak peduli pada semua mata milik anak-anak Dream yang sudah tertuju padanya dan Youngho. Jisung saja sampai berteriak untuk menanyakan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Baiklah Johnny Suh, cepat minum obat ini agar pusingmu reda. Dan berhenti bermanja pada Taeil _hyung_!"

Taeyong sudah berdiri dibarisan duduknya, berkacak pinggang sambil marah-marah menyuruhnya minum obat. Youngho sedikit meliriknya tanpa minat, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi pada bahu Taeil.

"Jangan manja Youngho! Ayo minum!" ucap Taeyong kesal, apa dia tidak malu, badan sebongsor itu masih saja manja, pikir Taeyong begitu. Dan tanpa diduga Youngho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeil.

"Youngho, minum ya agar kepalamu lebih baik?" Taeil berucap sambil mengelus rambutnya sayang, dia benar-benar punya bayi besar ternyata. Merasa kasian, Taeil memberikan kecupan singkat pada pelipis Youngho, mungkin saja dia mau minum obat.

"Baiklah akan ku minum." Berhasil ternyata.

"DASAR YOUNGHO TUKANG MODUS SIALAN!" teriak Taeyong emosi, semua member langsung menatapnya, Ten yang mengerti situasi langsung menarik hyung kesayangannya itu untuk duduk.

.

Haechan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Taeil yang sedang membuat susu vanila untuknya, barusan pukul satu malam Haechan bangun dan ingin susu vanila, mengeluh tidak bisa tidur lagi. Akhirnya memilih membuat susunya sendiri tapi malah bertemu dengan Taeil _hyung_ , dasarnya memang Taeil orang baik jadinya dia yang membuat susu vanila untuk Haechan.

"Kenapa memperhatikan _hyung_ seperti itu? Ini susunya sudah jadi. Cepat diminum dan kembali tidur lagi." Ucap Taeil sambil mengusap kepala Haechan dengan sayang.

Haechan termenung kenapa rasa rindu pada ibunya semakin melunjak ya? Apalagi saat melihat sikap baik Taeil padanya. " _Hyung_ , boleh peluk?"

"Eh, kenapa?" bukannya menjawab Haechan sudah memeluk Taeil erat. Dan yang lebih tua balas memeluk erat pula. Jangan lupa tangannya yang mengusap kepala Haechan sayang karena ia mendengar isakan Haechan yang semakin menjadi sambil memanggil ibunya.

Ah, anak ini sedang rindu pada ibunya.

Sampai beberapa saat mereka tetap seperti itu, dan pelukan Haechan terasa lebih erat dari sebelumnya, seolah takut akan kehilangan Taeil. Memeluk Taeil serasa seperti memeluk ibunya sendiri, terasa nyaman.

"Ssttt.. tenang ya Haechan, kau bisa anggap _hyung_ sebagai ibumu." Ucapan Taeil semakin membuat Haechan menangis lumayan keras. Setidaknya ini lebih baik bagi Haechan, karena dirinya terlalu rindu pada ibunya.

Haechan tersentak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya serta memeluk Taeil juga, pelukan itu ternyata mampu memeluk keduanya. Haechan merasakan hangat yang nyaman, seperti dipeluk oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan anggap _hyung_ sebagai ayahmu."

Taeil yakin pasti Youngho mendengar semuanya tapi dirinya tersenyum saat Youngho mengatakannya, apalagi kini lelaki tinggi itu mencium pucuk kepala Haechan. Entah mengapa Taeil tersenyum tanpa sadar, dia tidak marah sama sekali karena perlakuan Youngho ke Haechan, hatinya benar-benar nyaman dan tenang. Pipinya juga merona karena dia disini sebagai 'ibu' dan Youngho sebagai 'ayah' dari Haechan.

Ukh, mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Terima kasih Youngho _appa_ , Taeil _eomma_." Kembali Haechan menangis membuat kaus panjang milik Taeil dibagian bahu basah oleh air matanya. Taeil mengecup pelipis Haechan berkali-kali, mencoba agar anak manis ini berhenti menangis.

Youngho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membagi kehangatan pada kedua lelaki manis itu. Mengecup pucuk kepala Haechan terlebih dulu lalu memberikan kecupan pada kening Taeil penuh kasih. Saling bertatapan, membagikan rasa cinta lewat pandangan mata.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Ucap Youngho tanpa ada niatan untuk melepas pelukannya dan tidak akan peduli pada waktu dini hari yang mereka gunakan.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

a/n:

Hai! Maaf apabila fluffnya tidak kena sama sekali dan OOC parah. Atau ini alurnya terlalu cepat. Atau typo-nya sangat mengganggu mata?

Ini fanfiction pertamaku dengan cast member nct, dulu waktu mereka debut aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih lebih tepatnya menghindari (takut otp nambah) dan hanya tahu taeyong dan jeno. Tapi saat mereka comeback maraton tahun ini aku kena racun dari teman, terima kasih pada temanku yang mau repot-repot setiap hari muterin video yearbook sampai aku sangat kesemsem sama mas nayuta :') aku sedikit kecewa dengan dagunya, haha :'D tapi itu pilihan dia sih, jadi dukung aja :')

Dan otp-ku nambah :') dan kapal-kapal di nct sangat ajaib! Bisa bercabang kemana-mana :') omong-omong aku pengabdi tiway seke :'3 Johnil ini otp favorit kedua di nct setelah Yuwin, hshshshsh :'3

Aku sangat suka jika Haechan jadi anaknya Johnil :'3

Mau bikin Johnil lagi gara-gara mereka pergi nonton konser tvxq bareng anak dream sama Yuta, tapi gk janji, wkwkwk

Review?


	2. II

II

.

Malam ini semua sibuk, sibuk berberes untuk menyiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa ke Los Angeles. Mereka, anak-anak Ilichil jadwal disana.

Youngho keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum, acara beres-beresnya sudah selesai. Dia pribadi yang tidak rempong untuk membawa ini itu. Saat lewat ruang tengah ia melihat Ten yang sangat manja pada Taeyong, dia tak habis pikir, bahkan lelaki mungil itu rela mampir ke dorm Ilichil hanya untuk bermanja pada Taeyong. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa anak-anak Ilichil akan pergi ke LA. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas, itu juga bukan urusannya sih, tapi lucu saja saat melihat keduanya.

Setelah minum dia pergi ke kamar lagi, melihat Taeil yang masih bingung mencari sesuatu.

Dan pelukan tiba-tiba Youngho layangkan pada Taeil yang sedang membelakanginya. Taeil itu mungil, Youngho jadi suka memeluknya.

"Mencari sesuatu _hyung_?"

"Ahh... bantal leherku belum ketemu." Memang tidak salah, Taeil mendesah. Di karenakan Youngho menyesap lehernya, tidak meninggalkan bekas. Hanya air liur, ewh.

"Pinjam milik Doyoung saja, ini sudah malam. Waktunya tidur." Masih terlihat berpikir, karena gemas Youngho langsung menggendongnya. Membawanya ke kasur langsung memeluknya erat dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

"Berhenti.. –haha, ok aku akan tidur Youngho –ahaha."

Taeil menangkup wajahnya, menelisik wajah tampan Youngho. Senyum manisnya berkembang, mencium bibir Youngho singkat lalu cepat-cepat membelakangi lelaki tinggi itu, dia malu luar biasa.

"Kemari _hyung_ biar kucium dirimu!" Youngho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencoba menciumi Taeil sebisanya karena lelaki cantik itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bermaksud menghindari ciuman Youngho sambil tertawa kecil.

Namun kegiatan mereka berhenti karena adanya beban berat ditubuh keduanya.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ jahat tidak mengajakku tidur, huh!" Haechan mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua dengan menyusup diantara Taeil dan Youngho.

Taeil langsung memeluknya, mencium keningnya lembut dan mulai bernyanyi dengan tenang agar Haechan cepat tertidur. Selagi seperti itu, kedunya dipeluk Youngho erat, dan sang 'ayah' beberapa kali mencium kepala belakang anaknya.

–Paginya saat di bandara, anak-anak Ilichil sudah sibuk berjalan memasuki pesawat karena beberapa jam lagi ingin _take off_.

Youngho berjalan cepat, dia bisa kehilangan jejak Taeil, dirinya hanya ingin disamping _hyung_ cantiknya itu. Senyuman mampir di wajah Youngho karena menemukan Taeil yang berkaus garis horizontal hitam putih, berjalan perlahan untuk mengejutkannya.

"Eh, Youngho?" lelaki tinggi itu hanya tersenyum lalu meletakkan tangannya pada bahu sempit Taeil. Dibawanya mendekat tubuh kecil itu, sedikit membagi kehangatan sebisanya lalu berbisik lembut pada telinga Taeil.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pipi lembut itu langsung merona merah sambil menahan senyum agar tidak kelepasan tersenyum lebar, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Berpikir bahwa dicintai rasanya sebahagia ini.

.

Yang paling enak saat ada jadwal di luar negeri adalah waktunya jalan-jalan, mereka bersembilan di bagi dua kelompok, Youngho bersyukur dia sekelompok jalan-jalan dengan Taeil. Awalnya ada perdebatan kecil, Haechan ingin jalan-jalan ditemani 'ibu'nya, tapi sepertinya anak ini berhasil dibujuk oleh Winwin karena manajer sedang tergesa-gesa juga. Dan ajaibnya anak itu mau mengikuti Winwin.

Kamera sudah sangat siap, Youngho tidak akan lupa. Mulai memotret tingkah aneh Taeyong sampai gaya sok keren Jaehyun semua dilakukan oleh Youngho. Mengambil potret Mark yang merajuk pada Taeyong secara diam-diam. Dia akan mengirimkannya pada Ten, lelaki Thailand itu pasti gemas sendiri melihat interaksi Taeyong dan Mark yang seperti ayah dan anak itu.

Sekiranya Youngho sudah beberapa kali membidik lensanya pada objek yang sama tapi _view_ -nya berbeda.

Karena Taeil terlalu sibuk mengagumi jalanan Los Angeles sambil menikmati segarnya angin pesisir, jadi sulit untuk mengambil potretnya. Pasti pemuda cantik itu akan bilang begini, "Nanti ya Youngho, aku masih ingin melihat-lihat."

Mereka berlima berhenti dikawasan gedung pencakar langit, lebih tempatnya pada tempat parkir. Sedikit beristirahat disana.

"Ayo _hyung_ , giliranmu!" paksa Youngho saat Taeil hanya diam sambil membawa kantong belanjanya.

"Aku kesulitan dengan gayanya."

"Lakukan senatural mungkin." Ucap Youngho tapi ia tidak bersiap membidik lensanya.

Jaehyun meluncurkan gerutuan untuk mereka berdua dan tanpa sadar Taeil menatapnya lalu tersenyum. Dengan sigap Youngho langsung mengambil potret Taeil. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh, "Youngho?"

"Iya, kenapa?" fokusnya masih melihat hasil bidikannya.

"Err.. sudah mengambil gambarku?" dibalas anggukan oleh Youngho. Taeil mendekat, itukan saat dirinya tertawa sambil melihat Jaehyun.

"Ih! Ganti pose Youngho!"

"Tidak-tidak, _hyung_ sungguh manis disini. Seperti kue, aku suka." Taeil diam sejenak, ayolah Taeil, ini bukan kalimat keju ataupun sejenisnya. Cuma pernyataan biasa. Tapi kenapa dia harus merona sih?

Ciuman singkat mampir di pipi merona Taeil, siapa lagi kalau bukan Youngho. "Jika merona seperti itu, _hyung_ jadi semakin cantik."

Oh jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan pipi Taeil, luar biasa meronanya. Mark yang melihat saja sampai menahan tawa. Taeyong hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat keduanya, tidak dipungkiri dirinya juga suka kelepasan jika melihat Ten merona lucu.

"Doyoung _hyung_ , seharusnya aku tukar dengan Haechan saja." –Jung Jaehyun, 2k18.

.

"Ingat jangan sampai terpencar!" ucap Taeil pada anak-anak Dream, minus Mark saat turun dari mobil van. Satu hari setelah pulang dari Los Angeles, dua sejoli ini beserta Yuta mengajak untuk nonton konser senior mereka, TVXQ. Mark masih merasa kelelahan, beda dengan Haechan yang energinya berlebih.

"Siap _eomma_!" teriak mereka, Yuta yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Anak-anak Dream memang ajaib.

"Tidak! Taeil _eomma_ hanya milik Haechan dan _appa_!" teriak Haechan sambil meremasi kemeja denim Youngho, " _Appa_ , katakan pada mereka kalau _eomma_ hanya milik kita!" Haechan terus membujuk Youngho yang sepertinya tidak minat akan pembicaraan ini.

"Sudahlah Haechan, _eomma_ tidak keberatan." Ucap Taeil mencoba menenangkan Haechan yang sepertinya ingin saling jambak dengan Jaemin maupun Jeno.

"Tapi aku keberatan _eomma_ , huh!"

Yuta mulai kesal disini, "Ok anak-anak, kita masuk sekarang sebelum aku menendang kalian satu persatu." Ucapnya membuat anak-anak Dream mengikutinya, Yuta sangat tidak baik saat marah.

Taeil hanya tertawa kecil, begini kan lebih baik sedari tadi. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada Youngho, dia diam sedari tadi lho. Taeil tersenyum sambil menghampirinya, merangkul tangan panjang itu. "Youngho kenapa hm?" Taeil mendongak sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Tinggi Youngho itu keterlaluan tahu.

Namun dirinya tersadar bawah ini ruang publik, jadi langsung melepas rangkulan tangannya. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat tadi, harapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa dilepas? Ayo lakukan lagi hyung, kau tadi benar-benar manis tahu." Youngho balas menatap Taeil sambil menggoda dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Ishh.. berhenti menggodaku Youngho!" bukannya merasakan lenganya dipeluk kembali tapi ditepuk oleh Taeil, tapi Youngho tidak merasakan apapun. Youngho cuma tertawa kecil, kekasih mungilnya ini sungguh menggemaskan. Dia tidak memeluk, tapi semakin menempel pada Youngho.

"Boleh cium?" dan Taeil terkejut, "Sini ku hajar dulu." Kekehan Youngho makin menjadi.

"Ok lupakan. Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Youngho untuk masuk ke tempat konser, karena mereka lumayan tertinggal jauh oleh Yuta dan anak-anak Dream. Taeil cuma mengikutinya sambil menyamai langkah lebar Youngho, sambil mencuri pandang wajah tampan Youngho. "Kenapa hyung?" Youngho balas menatapnya.

Tanpa diduga, Taeil mencium dua jarinya lalu meletakkan bekas ciuman di jari itu ke pipi Youngho setelahnya langsung berlari masuk ke stadion. Ini modal nekat tahu, mangkanya Taeil langsung berlari.

Youngho cuma bisa tertawa sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena ciuman tak langsung dari kekasih mungilnya. Taeil itu sungguhan manis, boleh tidak sih Youngho menggigitnya?

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Hai aku kembali :3 entahlah ini aneh, menurutku. Maaf ini tidak terlalu fluff. Aku jadiin series ya :3 tapi update kalo ada ide :'3

Aku gemas tahu waktu lihat Youngho ngusap sudut matanya Taeil di fan party. Aku ambyar, tolong :')

Maafkan apabila buat chap depan rating naik :'v ada unsur 21+, kinky, terus ada fetish dikit soalnya :'v padahal aku masih 19 begayaan pake 21+ :'v oh iya lupa, pastinya pwp :3 tapi aku gk janji buat update secepatnya :"3

Salahin aja Taeil ya, lehernya di teaser chain yang pertama minta dinodai tahu :"v Youngho juga gitu, hm...

Siapapun tolong aku, fetishku sama biceps kumat lagi gara-gara Yuta :')

Terus turut berduka cita buat korban bom 3 gereja surabaya, semoga diterima disisi-Nya, amin.

Padahal aku kalo mau main kadang-kadang sering ngelewati dua gereja diantaranya :"

Terima kasih untuk:

Alpheratz3100 (seperti permintaan anda, ku jadiin series soalnya aku juga gemas) | TaeTae-Track | saturdae night | KookieL | kimionjung (aku ikut senang kalo mood anda langsung naik gara-gara ini) | Ryuka Zu

Review?


	3. III (M)

III

WARNING:

Mature content, R21, PWP, Daddy!kink, Skirt and sock!fetish, Typo(s)

.

Bohong jika Taeil tidak merasa sedikit panas saat melihat hasil teaser untuk single jepang mereka. Youngho kenapa bisa terlihat menggoda seperti itu, padahal tingkahnya sangat keju sekali jika dekat-dekat dengannya. Bukannya Taeil belum pernah digoda dengan wajah begitu, Taeil sering jika hanya ada mereka berdua dan tempatnya benar-benar privat untuk keduanya. Dan berakhir dengan Taeil yang merasa lemas dikarenakan orgasme hebat dan analnya penuh dengan cairan sperma.

Intinya sih, pemuda Moon itu sedang terangsang, tapi malu untuk mengatakan pada kekasih bongsornya. Bisa-bisa dia tidak akan berjalan dengan normal untuk beberapa hari. Niatnya sih onani tapi mengingat jika rasanya perih akhirnya dia tidak jadi untuk melakukannya.

Berharap agar Youngho sadar bahwa dia butuh sentuhan yang memabukkan.

Tapi sepertinya itu sulit terjadi, karena Youngho masih belum pulang dari siaran radio dengan Jaehyun, jadi selama menunggu, Taeil terus menonton teaser itu berulang-ulang sambil mendesis lirih saat bagian Youngho muncul.

.

Sudah malam, Doyoung menatap jam di ruang tengah, pukul satu. Sebentar lagi kekasih _chubby_ -nya itu pulang dengan Youngho _hyung_. Pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, saat dirinya berbalik untuk ke kamar lagi dia melihat seseorang masuk ke salah satu kamar. Doyoung terkejut, hampir saja ingin berteriak tapi tangannya langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Langsung masuk ke kamar dengan tergesa, keluar lagi sambil membawa guling, waktunya membangunkan yang lain untuk pindah dorm.

" _Hyung_ ~ masih ngantuk." Rajuk Winwin pada Yuta yang juga sama mengantuknya.

"Tahan Winwin, kumohon." Ucap Taeyong memelas, dia juga mengantuk, tolong.

Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, dan Winwin berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan kesadaran tersisa. Ada niat untuk pindah tidur ke dorm U atau Dream. Mark dan Haechan sudah dari sore hari di dorm Dream, kemungkinan mereka sudah tidur disana. Saat membuka pintunya mereka terkejut dengan kehadiran Youngho dan Jaehyun. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Youngho yang terheran dengan mereka berempat.

"Doyoung _hyung_ ingin kemana sih?" Jaehyun bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan kekasih _bunny_ -nya karena dirinya diseret seperti ini.

"Aku dan kau akan tidur dengan Jeno, jangan banyak protes!" dan kelihatannya Jaehyun juga setuju.

"Tunggu, memangnya dorm kita kenapa?" sungguh Youngho masih bingung disini, Doyoung menghentikan langkahnya, tidak peduli tertinggal oleh yang lain.

Lelaki kelinci itu menghampiri Youngho. "Tolong ya hyung, bicaralah dengan ' _baby girl_ '-mu, jangan berkeliaran tengah malam dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dan selamat menikmati ' _baby girl_ '-mu. Kami perhatian kok, maka dari itu kami pindah dorm. Dah." Doyoung langsung berlalu meninggalkan Youngho.

 _Baby girl_? Siapa?

.

Youngho jadi penasaran dengan ini, Doyoung bilang 'selamat menikmati', berarti dia memakannya? Masalahnya dia tidak tahu wujudnya.

Bergegas mampir ke dapur tidak mendapati apapun di meja makan, membuka kulkas juga hanya ada bahan mentah, atau jangan-jangan... Tanpa pikir panjang langkahnya langsung menuju kamarnya dengan Taeil. Sesuatu yang menakjubkan tersaji di depan mata Youngho secara cuma-cuma. Pantat yang setengahnya ditutupi rok dan anal sempit berkedut itu tersumpal dildo berbentuk penis, mungkin saja dilengkapi vibrator karena benda itu bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimal. Youngho langsung tegang melihatnya. Kejantanan miliknya berkedut. Birahinya tiba-tiba naik drastis.

Di tempat tidur yang empuk itu, ada Taeil yang sedang menungging sambil mendesah karena dildo itu terus bergetar tapi tidak menyentuh bijinya.

Slap!

"Aargh..." Taeil meremat bantal, sakitnya membuat terangsang. Tamparan mampir di pantat putih kenyal itu, baru kali ini Youngho melakukan _spanking_. Mereka berdua biasa bermain lembut, entah kenapa hari ini _hyung_ cantiknya ini sedang bermain peran dan ingin dikasari olehnya.

"Kau tahu saja tentang _fetish_ -ku, sayang."Rok dan kaus kaki, Taeil sedang menggunakannya, kemeja putih milik Youngho yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya dia masukkan kedalam rok hitam yang pas dibawah pantat membuat jika ia menungging pantat kenyalnya terlihat separuh, dan kaos kaki putih membungkus kakinya. Rambut belah sampingnya membuat kesan _sexy_. Youngho jadi tidak sabar untuk melesakkan kejantanan miliknya pada anal _hyung_ -nya ini.

"Ya.. _Daddyhh_.." bagus, ditambah dengan d _addy kink_. Youngho berjanji akan main kasar malam ini.

"Emhh... pel–annhh... _dad_!" Taeil merintih sakit, Youngho mengambil dildo itu kasar.

"Terlentang sayang."

Taeil langsung mengubah posisinya, mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan sambil menatap Youngho yang melepaskan kaosnya lalu membuang sabuk dan setelahnya membuka resleting celana jeans-nya tapi tidak ada niatan untuk menurunkannya.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengukung tubuh yang lebih mungil, meletakkan kedua tangannya sebagai sanggahan agar tidak terlalu menekan tubuhnya pada lelaki cantik dia bawahnya ini. Youngho langsung membawa Taeil dalam ciuman yang dalam dan cukup lama, sampai menimbulkan bunyi kecipakan yang kotor. Sambil berciuman, Taeil meremas-remas rambut coklat Youngho sensual. Lututnya menggesek kejantanan Youngho berulang-ulang.

"A-ahh! Enghh..." Youngho mengigit dan menyesapi leher putih mulus itu, terus seperti itu sampai menimbulkan bekas kemerahan cenderung ungu dan sampai melebar ke bahu.

Tangan besar itu mulai meraba paha dalam Taeil, mengelus dengan perlahan menimbulkan gairah Taeil semakin tinggi karena sensasinya. Tangan besar itu kasar, rasanya merinding dan bisa membuat orgasme walaupun tidak menyentuh kejantanannya.

Mulai beraba-raba anal berkedut miliknya, Taeil semakin meremasi rambut Youngho kasar. Tanpa pikir panjang Youngho langsung melesakkan dua jarinya. Bergerak brutal tanpa meminta ijin Taeil, terima kasih pada _lube_ yang sebelumnya dipakai Taeil untuk memasukkan dildo.

"Akh! Akh! _Dad_ – Ahhhhhh!" Youngho tidak menyangka, jarinya bisa menyentuh biji kenikmatan itu. Terus seperti itu, ketika sadar lelaki cantik ini akan orgasme, dirinya langsung menariknya.

"Kau tidak keberatankan kalau ku suruh untuk menungging lagi?" Taeil masih menatap tidak suka pada Youngho, enak saja, lututnya masih terasa seperti jeli meskipun gagal orgasme. Youngho langsung menyeringai. "Kau tidak mau menjadi anak baik, sayang? dengan begitu aku mengijinkanmu orgasme." Sialan dengan kuasa Youngho pada dirinya.

Mau tidak mau Taeil menurut, pantatnya dibawa keatas dan kepalanya terbenam pada bantal. "Mnhhh... shhh..." Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Youngho mulai menjilati analnya, setelah selesai dengan jilatan, Youngho langsung membawa kejantanannya yang sudah keluar dari celananya walaupun celana itu tidak turun sama sekali. Bersiap masuk ke anal sempit milik kekasihnya. Tidak perlu persiapan, anal itu sudah terisi lube. Sekali lagi Youngho ucapkan berterima kasih pada _lube_ itu.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Shhh..." Youngho mendesis karena kejantanannya langsung dicengkram kuat, anal kekasihnya masih saja sempit. Mereka berdua pernah melakukannya tapi tidak terlalu sering.

"Hiks... s-sakit.." isak Taeil perlahan, baru kali ini Youngho memasukkan miliknya secara kasar, Taeil yakin bahwa analnya kini berdarah karena dia merasakan perih di lubangnya. Dengan begitu Youngho langsung bergerak brutal, rok yang dipakai Taeil bergerak tidak karuan. Youngho bisa melihat darah sedikit mengalir di lubang sempit itu. Bukannya merasa kasian, dirinya tambah bergairah melihatnya. Tempo gerakannya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Aakhhh! Youngho! Hiks.. o-ouhhh! Pel-ankhhhh!"

Slap!

" _Wrong name baby_." Youngho melayangkan tamparan, yang lagi-lagi membuat Taeil lebih terangsang. Ritme gerakan Youngho tidak santai sama sekali, tangannya menarik-narik puting merah muda milik Taeil. Mencubit gemas saat kejantanannya sengaja diremas oleh lubang sempit itu. Membuat desahan Taeil tidak karuan.

" _Daddy_... pelan-akhhh..." Youngho masih tidak peduli atas permohonan itu. Kejantanannya masih semangat untuk mencari biji kenikmatan Taeil. Ingin cepat-cepat dia sodok dan membuat Taeil menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan.

"Nyaaahh.. _dad_ – Ahhhhh! Disana– AHHHH! Lagi!" Taeil juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, membuat penis besar itu melesak lebih dalam pada analnya dan sekarang mengenai bijinya.

"Ahhhh... _daddyhh_.."

" _Fuck_..."

Tubuh Taeil bergetar merasakan orgasme yang melanda, sebelum tubuhnya ambruk dia dibawa untuk terlentang lagi. Youngho ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Lalu Taeil dibuat kaget karena tubuhnya diangkat untuk dibawa keatas tubuh Youngho yang berbaring, sekarang dia yang menindih tubuh besar Youngho.

"Aku belum keluar _baby girl_ , ingat itu." Taeil hanya bisa menelan ludah saat pantat sintalnya bergesekan dengan kejantanan yang basah oleh _lube_ dengan sedikit precum dan darah. Taeil yakin kakinya akan benar-benar kebas.

"Nyaahh.. aahhhh... _daddy_ -akhhh! Ahhhhh" Youngho melesakkan kembali kejantanannya ke anal sempit milik kekasih cantiknya ini, memeluk tubuh mungil terbalut kemeja yang sudah terbuka kancingnya semua tetapi masih rapi masuk ke dalam rok. Kaus kaki itu sudah basah karena telapak kaki Taeil yang berkeringat. Youngho menarik tubuh itu untuk semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Youngho langsung meraup puting tegang itu, menyusu seolah-olah akan keluar asi.

Dan jangan lupakan gerakan brutal dan dalamnya, membuat tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak kencang. Taeil mendesah sampai air liurnya menetes, air mata tidak berhenti keluar karena kenikmatan ini sungguh keterlaluan. Apalagi kejantanannya tertutup rok yang memiliki bahan sedikit kasar lalu bergesekan secara brutal dengan perut semi abs Youngho.

Slap! Slap!

Tamparan dipantatnya semakin membuat dirinya bergairah, "Lebih ce-pathh... _daddy_ -ahhhhh"

"Ohh.. _fuck_." Cairan Youngho berlomba-lomba keluar memenuhi lubang sempit itu. Sperma Taeil sudah muncrat pada perut Youngho dan roknya.

Youngho membawa tubuh itu terlentang lalu menghentak-hentak tubuh mungil Taeil kembali. Sialan, dia masih belum cukup merasakannya.

"Ahhhh sensitif! _Daddy_ -ahhhh!"

.

Jaehyun langsung menahan Doyoung yang ingin pergi tidur lagi dengan Jeno. "Jadi sebenarnya _hyung_ , ada apa di dorm?"

Baik, Doyoung akan menjelaskannya, "Taeil _hyung_ , sedang cosplay anak sekolahan. Sudah aku ingin tidur lagi." Tidak peduli walau jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Eh tunggu, bilang saja dia sedang menuruti _fetish_ -nya Youngho _hyung_." Dan Doyoung dibuat melotot mendengarnya. "Sudah hentikan! Aku mau tidur."

"Tunggu! Terus _hyung_ kapan mau mewujudkan _fetish latex_ -ku _hyung_!"

Doyoung sungguhan dongkol dengan lelaki gembul yang berstatus kekasihnya ini, "Silahkan bercinta dengan bebek karet saja, Piggy Jae."

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Aku update sekarang ;-; aku mau puasaku khusyu' tidak terganggu tentang chapter mature content ini ;-; maafkan aku jika ini jauh dari perkiraan kalian, adegan maturenya fail banget kan? Ini bukan R21 kayaknya, masih R18 ya? ;-;

Taeil sungguh sexy saat di mv chain : tolong, aku tidak kuat : high notenya keren :3

Aku ngetik ini sambil dengerin playlist yang aku buat dadakan, vixx-scentist, nct 127-chain, vixx lr-whisper, super junior-lo siento. Aku jadi semangat nulis ini gara-gara denger lagunya :

Terima kasih untuk:

TaeTae-Track (aku update sekarang apa masih dibilang cepet :'3?) | Alpheratz3100 (waktu baca reviewmu aku langsung kepikiran, lucu kali ya kalo jadi series, gitu :)

Pembaca gelapnya banyak, aku gk papa :

Review?


	4. IV

IV

.

Ketahuilah, Taeil tidak menangis hanya sedikit sesegukan. Bahkan kini mereka sudah ada si _backstage_. Tapi sesegukannya belum berhenti juga.

" _Hyung_ , astaga, kenapa bisa kau seimut ini sih?" Youngho langsung memeluknya, membawa wajah Taeil untuk tenggelam pada dadanya. Menciumi kepalanya berulang-ulang. Menghirup wangi kesukaannya. Bahkan ada _staff_ yang tidak sengaja masuk langsung tersenyum simpul saat melihatnya.

Youngho pikir usapan tangannya saat di atas panggung tadi bisa membuatnya tenang, ternyata tidak. "Biar ku tebak, _hyung_ sangat sayang dengan Winwin ya?" Youngho tersenyum, sungguhan tidak marah akan hal ini. Bayangkan saja, dua submisif saling menyayangi, pasti sangat mengemaskan. Pelukannya mengerat, membuat Taeil semakin tenggelam didalamnya.

"Iya.." ucapnya pelan, dan juga membalas pelukan Youngho erat.

Dan Winwin berjalan tepat didepan mereka, Taeil langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Youngho dan memeluk Winwin. Nyatanya Winwin membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku juga sayang _hyung_ kok~" ucap Winwin dengan lucu. Percayalah mereka sekarang sangat mengemaskan. Lalu pelukan itu terlepas, "Sudah ya _hyung_ , aku ingin menemui Yuta _hyung_." Dan senyuman secerah matahari Winwin berikan untuk Taeil. Tentu saja dibalas oleh Taeil.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Youngho mendekat, Taeil hanya menatapnya.

"Youngho."

"Iya?" langsung Youngho sedikit terkejut karena ciuman mampir di pipinya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Taeil lalu disertai dengan senyum cantik favorit Youngho. Mengerat tangannya pada bahu Taeil dan membawa lelaki cantik itu lebih dekat dengannya.

Pelipis Taeil dicium lama, "Sama-sama." Lalu ciuman bertubi-tubi mampir di pipi merona Taeil. "Geli Youngho –haha"

Bahkan Youngho tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sampai kekasih mungilnya ini berterima kasih.

.

Pertengahan Mei negara Rusia masih dalam musim semi, langit Moscow masih berwarna biru cerah dengan gumpalan awan lembut dan acara jalan-jalan akan dimulai. Sepertinya melihat bunga bermekaran adalah pilihan bagus.

Niat hati ingin jalan berdua, tapi Haechan memaksa untuk ikut. Berakhir dengan berangkat keliling taman bertiga. Untung itu Haechan, jadi Youngho tidak masalah.

" _Eomma_ kesini!" Youngho menatap keduanya, interaksi mereka berdua sangat lucu. Kini keduanya tengah memberi makan para angsa pada kolam besar didepan mereka. Sesekali memekik karena makanan ditangan tersambar oleh angsa yang tidak sabaran.

Tawa keduanya renyah ditelinga Youngho dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Dia seperti suami yang sedang menjaga istri dan anaknya dari jarak beberapa senti. Kamera yang menggantung di lehernya dibawa ke atas, dan bersiap membidik.

Foto Taeil dan Haechan ini hanya untuk koleksi pribadinya. Keduanya terlihat cantik saat tertawa, seperti Magnolia yang mekar bulan ini, lembut dan menenangkan. Youngho tidak mau membagi foto itu. Biarkan Youngho menyimpan keindahan ini seorang diri.

Haechan berjalan kearah Youngho sambil menggandeng tangan Taeil, " _Appa_ ayo berkeliling lagi!" ucap Haechan antusias. Tanpa sadar, tangan Youngho langsung mengelus kepala bersurai lembut itu. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang lewat usapannya, dan Haechan terlihat senang atas perlakuannya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Dan mereka melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan ini sambil menikmati angin musim semi di Moscow. Seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.

Bergelung-gelung dengan Taeil dikasur yang empuk adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit Youngho. Hangat dan nyaman. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya dengan berpelukan atau hanya Taeil saja yang berpegangan di leher Youngho erat sambil memekik atau tertawa karena mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Masih berada di Moscow, memilih seperti ini daripada harus ikut yang lainnya untuk acara jalan-jalan malam. Cukup, kapan lagi Youngho dan kekasih mungilnya bisa seperti ini. Terakhir seperti ini, Haechan datang lalu langsung bermanja pada Taeil, melupakan Youngho yang memeluk Taeil dari belakang sambil tiduran dan menggerutu kecil di surai Taeil. Dan ini kesempatannya karena 'anak'nya itu sedang ikut jalan-jalan bersama yang lain.

"Kau sangat rindu padaku ya?" ucap Taeil dengan posisi masih diatas tubuh besar Youngho, lalu keduanya bergelung kekanan, dan sekarang Taeil terperangkap dibawah tubuh bongsor itu.

"Sedetik tidak melihat wajahmu saja, aku sangat rindu."

"Apa sih? Dengarnya geli tahu." Ucapnya sambil memukul dada bidang Youngho. Langsung dibalas pelukan dan mereka bergelung kembali sampai mereka berhenti dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Lampu sengaja padam, gorden yang menutup dinding kaca itu dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Membuat cahaya rembulan langsung menerangi kamar hotel yang mereka tempati.

Youngho menyangga kepala dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan siku sebagai tumpuan. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Taeil untuk mendekat. Berbagi kehangatan yang ada.

"Semakin kesini, kau terlihat semakin cantik _hyung_."

Dada Youngho dicubit kecil, "Aku laki-laki, tuan Seo." Yang dicubit sudah meringis kesakitan, meskipun cubitan kecil tapi tetap terasa. Youngho meraih tangan putih itu, menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

"Cantik ya tetap saja cantik." Youngho langsung memeluknya seperti guling, tangannya tidak menjadi tumpuan lagi. Memberi kecupan pada pipi lembut Taeil. Dan pipi lembut itu merona. "Kau suka sekali menciumku sih?" Taeil mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Youngho, berharap lelaki bongsor itu berhenti menciumnya. Tapi nyatanya, pucuk kepalanya yang diserang.

"Berhenti. Aku malu."

"Astaga _hyung_ , kau menggemaskan sekali." Youngho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan berusaha menarik tubuh Taeil agar wajah cantik itu sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mencium kening yang tertutup poni itu lama, lalu turun ke mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir laksana kuncup mawar. Semua itu candu bagi Youngho.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu." Youngho bergerak sedikit, membuat Taeil berada diatasnya dan mereka berdua saling berciuman lembut dan lama.

Taeil memutus ciuman tersebut, "Aku juga Youngho." Dan kembali menyambung ciuman manis dan lembut mereka. Sepertinya Taeil menyukai cara berciuman mereka dengan dirinya di atas tubuh besar Youngho.

"Ternyata Taeil hyung bisa seganas itu!" seru Jaehyun setelah membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat Taeil dan Youngho sekarang.

Saat mendengarnya, Taeil langsung melepas ciuman itu tergesa lalu menggulingkan badannya kesamping Youngho dan langsung tengkurap sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Youngho cuma menghela nafas, tak apa, ciuman tadi itu juga sudah lumayan.

.

Perasaan Taeil atau hanya Youngho yang sedang berusaha mencuri perhatiannya. Disini, di bandar udara Gimpo, lelaki bongsor itu jika tidak berdiri disekitarnya akan sedikit mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh Taeil. Seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan.

Dan dimana mereka mengantri, Youngho sudah berdiri disebelahnya. "Ingin mengetahui sesuatu _hyung_?" Taeil melirik sekilas, entah mengapa ketampanan Youngho bertambah saat menggunakan kacamata. Ukh... tahan Taeil, jangan berteriak.

Baru mengingat bahwa dia juga menggunakan benda yang sama.

Tunggu, bukannya Youngho bicara sesuatu, "Katakan." Ucap Taeil yang pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Anak manismu kini sudah berani melakukan _skinship_ dengan pujaan hatinya." Youngho tidak lupa untuk membawa lengannya mampir di bahu Taeil untuk memeluknya sedikit. Niatnya sih ingin memeluknya lalu menarik tubuh kecil itu dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi lembut Taeil. Tapi Youngho masih sayang nyawa.

"Bahkan mereka sudah berani untuk menyentuh satu sama lain." Ternyata Taeyong ikutan, bagaimana tidak ikut, dia mendengarnya jadi bagaimanapun dia ingin menimpali.

Mark melihat sebentar kearah tiga orang dewasa tersebut, dia juga dengar pembicaraannya. Dalam hati berdoa agar teman kingkong satu _line_ -nya itu selamat dari omelan _Eomma_ Taeil. Meskipun pendiam begitu, jika marah bercampur cerewet bisa lebih parah dari Ten maupun Doyoung.

"Apa?!" nadanya pelan sekali dibarengi gerakan refleks kepalanya untuk menatap Youngho. Taeil menatap penuh selidik, "Kau bercanda."

Youngho tampak terkejut, "Aku apa? Tidak _hyung_ aku serius. Anak kita sudah dewasa sekarang."

Batal. Taeil batal protes karena Youngho menyebut Haechan dengan 'anak kita', tunggu, kenapa pipinya langsung terasa panas. Dia yakin pipinya sudah berubah merah.

"Kau lucu _hyung_." Dan Youngho mencubit pipi meronanya. Youngho langsung berhenti karena ditatap tajam oleh Taeil tapi jatuhnya wajah kekasih manisnya ini semakin terlihat lucu.

"Saat tiba di dorm, biarkan aku berbicara dengan Yukhei." Ucapnya tegas sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya gara-gara perlakuan Youngho padanya.

Mark yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak, teman kingkongnya itu benar-benar tidak akan selamat.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Kurasa fluff chapter ini amblas kemana gitu :( entahlah aku bingung juga :( aku ngerasa ini aneh :" maaf buat typonya :3 aku gk tahu waktu di GMP itu mereka ngomong apa :3 maklum ini imajinasi doang.

Maaf ya aku #teamhyuckhei :'3 ayo hujat aku gk papa, jangan hujat hyuckhei :'3

Ada yg pernah ngerasain lucid dream? Aku kemarin kena dan itu horor :" gimana gk horor kalo ngeliat kepalanya Mark dipenggal :" dan disitu yang depresi berat si Jaemin :" huhu maafkan aku ya bucinnya Mark :" tapi aku sadar kalo itu mimpi, dan bangun tidur mataku gk berhenti keluarin air mata :" sekitar satu jam mataku masih burem buat ngeliat :" maaf lagi, aku jadi curhat, tapi rasanya lega :')

Terima kasih untuk:

TaeTae-Track | Alpheratz3100 (soalnya aku suka uke binal, tabok aku plis :") | Aulyani269 (aku suka sesuatu yg beda :3) | Jirin-ssi | CottonCandy98 (aku juga nangis kalo ngubek-ngubek internet buat nyari fanfic mereka :" ah iya, kalo daddy kink gitu emang banyaknya bahasa inggris) | kimionjung (ah dada mama Taeil di MV Chain :'3 putih, mulus :'3 ukh, aku gk liat, aku pake headset)

Puasa hari ini gimana? Sayangnya aku kedatangan tamu :')

Ada yg mau nyumbang ide gitu ke aku kalo aku lagi buntu buat nulis lanjutan fanfic ini, bisa dm di twitter aku, usernamenya kismischan , jangan heran ya, twitterku isinya random :'3 follow bisa kali tapi kalo minta folback bilang ya :3

Review?


	5. V

V

.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_."

" _Otsukaresama deshita_." Balas yang lainnya pada Yuta, lelaki Jepang itu terlihat bahagia saat _comeback single_ Jepang mereka. Ketahuilah, dia rindu rumah.

Hari ini sedang ada syuting video _dance practice_ untuk _single_ 'Chain'. Lihatlah, mereka sudah dibanjiri peluh. Setelah pose terakhir lalu kamera mati, semuanya langsung terlentang dengan sendirinya di lantai. Mencoba mengatur nafas yang baik. Sungguh menguras tenaga.

Haechan bosan, semua sibuk sendiri. Ingin menghampiri _Eomma_ , tapi dia sedang sibuk berselancar di dunia maya sambil tengkurap di lantai dan jaket _Appa_ -nya untuk tumpuan sikunya. Sedangkan _Appa_ sendiri, tidur dengan pinggang _Eomma_ sebagai bantal.

Ingin bergabung, tapi sepertinya akan mengganggu.

"Boleh kuputar musik _hyung_?" tatapannya jatuh pada Taeyong yang asik dengan _game_ ponselnya.

"Tentu saja Haechan, usahakan lagu yang tenang, ok. Aku lelah mendengar _EDM_." Dibalas anggukan lucu oleh Haechan, memang sedari awal niat Haechan itu memutar lagu yang _mellow_.

Saat instrumen awal terdengar, Doyoung langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Haechan. Tidak peduli akan permainan mahjong di ponselnya, padahal sedang tanding dengan Jaehyun. " _Nice song_." Setelahnya ikut bernyanyi.

" _Tale as old as time_ ~"

"Uwah, dimana Moonbelle kita?!" teriak Doyoung heboh sendiri.

"Doyoung hentikan." Ucap Taeil yang kini dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada kaca. Sedikit susah tadi untuk mengusir Youngho. Haechan ingin tertawa saja rasanya melihat tingkah hyungnya ini.

Sehabis diusir oleh Taeil, Youngho pergi ke kamar mandi. Niatnya ingin modus, iya, tidur di pinggang itu modus. Siapa tahu dia bisa berakhir memeluk hyung manisnya itu. Semua gagal gara-gara Doyoung.

Melepas beanie yang dipakai, melemparnya ke sofa yang ada disana. Rambutnya diacak-acak untuk menghasilkan kesan tampan, baginya. Lalu menghampiri Taeil yang masih duduk bersandar.

" _May I_?" Taeil terkejut saat menatap Youngho didepannya, tangannya terjulur, dia minta apa?

Mungkin terlalu lama, Youngho merebut ponsel Taeil dan menarik tangan lembut itu untuk mengajaknya berdiri. Kedua lengan Taeil dibawa untuk mengalungi lehernya, dan pinggang kecil itu diraih lalu dipeluk untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka berdua.

"Ayo berdansa." Saat tubuh mungil itu dibawa untuk menyamping, refleks saja langsung berpegangan pada leher Youngho erat, dia belum siap sama sekali. Sekedar tarian waltz biasa.

"Hei yang jadi Beast itu Winwin, kan?" Jaehyun menoleh kepada Winwin, lelaki China itu langsung menggeleng-geleng lucu, malah mengeratkan pelukan pada Yuta. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa Yuta sudah seperti orang gila saat dipeluk olehnya. Dia memang jadi Beast waktu itu, tapi untuk berdansa dengan Taeil _hyung_ sekarang Winwin tidak mau.

 _Just a little change, small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_

Lagunya masih berputar, sepertinya Haechan me- _repeat_ lagu tersebut, keduanya berdansa kesana kemari tidak peduli menjadi tontonan yang lain. Bahkan Taeyong sudah bersiap dengan ponselnya untuk merekam.

Youngho bisa melihat wajah Taeil merona malu ditambah poni yang menutup dahinya, betapa menggemaskan wajah manis itu.

Tanpa disadari, tubuh Taeil sudah sangat dekat tubuh bongsor Youngho. Ia mencoba menatap Youngho, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan itu. Mata mereka bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang mendalam. Youngho membawa tubuh mereka untuk mengikuti irama lagunya sambil bertatapan lembut, sembari menyingkirkan jarak yang ada.

Pegangan dipinggang Taeil semakin erat, dahi Youngho sudah menempel erat dengan dahi Taeil yang tertutup poni.

Tidak masalah dirinya harus menunduk, Youngho hanya ingin melihat keindahan di depan matanya ini lebih dekat.

Saat gerakan ke kiri selesai, ingin membawa tubuh mereka ke kanan, hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan mencoba menyatukan bibir dalam satu ciuman lembut. Namun semua gagal karena Taeil mendengar suara kamera Doyoung. Langsung membenamkan wajah meronanya dalam dada bidang Youngho.

"Yah _hyung_! Kenapa tidak jadi sih?!" Taeyong sudah kesal, hampir saja. Pasangan ini jarang terlihat berciuman. Semua member tahu itu, maupun U, 127, dan Dream. Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar melihat ciuman di pipi. Taeil benar-benar pintar untuk mengajak Youngho berciuman di bibir agar tidak terlihat oleh yang lain. Tapi Jaehyun hampir melihatnya saat di Moscow, namun dirinya hanya melihat belakang kepala Taeil hyung tapi Jaehyun yakin bahwa mereka berdua sedang berciuman.

Youngho mencium pucuk kepala Taeil dalam, dirinya sangat suka akan wangi rambut lelaki cantik ini. Lengan yang mengalung pada lehernya mengerat, Youngho yakin pipi kekasihnya sungguhan merah, lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu meraih tangan Taeil untuk lepas dari lehernya, lengan Youngho tidak lagi melingkar di pinggang Taeil. Dansa mereka berhenti, tapi lagu yang diputar Haechan masih mengalun diruang latihan tersebut.

Kedua telapak tangan besar Youngho menangkup pipi lembut Taeil, membawa wajah manis itu untuk menatapnya. Rona merah terlihat jelas dipipi lembutnya, Taeil malu luar biasa, ingin menghindari tapi sulit sekali. Youngho tersenyum sebentar dan membuat Taeil merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Mencium kening lalu turun pada kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipinya, berhenti sebentar untuk manatap lalu menggesek kedua ujung hidung mereka. Youngho tidak akan mencium di bibir jika ada member lainnya. "Kau sangat cantik _hyung_."

Taeil tertawa renyah saat hidung keduanya bergesekan, lalu memberikan senyuman cantik untuk Youngho. Giliran Taeil menangkup pipi Youngho untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, terpaksa Youngho harus menunduk agar menyamai Taeil.

Pipi Youngho dicium berulang oleh Taeil, dan berhenti pada pipi sebelah kiri. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya, Youngho sedikit tertawa karena gosokan dipipinya.

Keduanya masih seperti itu walaupun sisa member Ilichil menonton mereka takjub, Taeyong dan Doyoung sudah heboh dengan ponsel, ini harus direkam, begitu kata Doyoung yang terlihat bahagia sama halnya dengan Taeyong.

Haechan apalagi, langsung menerjang kedua 'orang tua'-nya saat mereka sibuk membagi senyuman satu sama lain. "Peluk aku juga~" ucap Haechan yang memeluk Taeil terlebih dahulu, Youngho ingin memeluk kedua tapi seseorang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Mark? Kenapa–"

"Aku juga anak kalian~"

Youngho tertawa, ' _anak_ '-nya jadi bertambah satu kini. Tanpa pikir panjang Youngho langsung memeluk mereka bertiga. Mark dan Haechan merasa seperti dirumah.

"Hei ada acara keluarga apa ini?" tanya manager yang masuk sambil membawa makanan dan minuman untuk mereka semua.

"Yey~ Makan~" Haechan melepas pelukan keluarga itu, sambil menarik tangan Mark untuk mengikutinya. Dan _'orang tua'_ mereka hanya bisa tertawa bersama di ikuti yang lainnya.

Entah kenapa aura Haechan itu membawa kebahagian tersendiri.

.

Youngho tersentak saat kepala bersurai lembut itu jatuh pada bahunya, hampir semua yang berada dalam mobil van ini tertidur karena sudah menjelang malam. Yang terjaga hanya manager _hyung_ yang menyetir dan Youngho, ingin berbincang tapi tempat duduknya dibagian belakang, tidak enak jika ada yang bangun karenanya.

"Youngho..." Taeil bergumam sambil menyamankan sandarannya pada bahu Youngho.

Lelaki bongsor sedikit terkejut, apa kekasihnya ini sedang bermimpi tentangnya? Karena merasa Taeil tidur tak terlalu nyaman, Youngho mengangkat kepala itu sejenak lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukkannya. Dirinya jadi menyampingkan tubuh sedikit agar bisa memeluk juga.

Tapi ternyata ini melelahkan, terpaksa dia harus mengangkat tubuh Taeil dalam pangkuannya. Setelah terduduk menyamping di pangkuannya, Youngho membawa kepala Taeil untuk bersemayam pada bahu kanannya tak luput tangan kanan Youngho memeluk pinggang dan tangan kirinya mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya. Duduknya juga digeser untuk dekat jendela mobil serta memberikan ruang untuk Haechan dan Winwin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Lantas saja Taeil semakin nyaman tertidur.

Youngho sangat gemas melihat wajah tertidur Taeil, dirinya bisa melihat bulu mata yang tidak terlalu lentik itu, tapi terlihat sangat cantik saat Taeil tertidur.

"Youngho, berhenti kumohon–"

Hei, sedang bermimpi apa sampai mengigau seperti itu?

"Kenapa, hm?" Youngho sepertinya ingin bermain sedikit, kapan lagi Youngho bisa melihat Taeil mengigau. Karena dia satu kamar dengan Jaehyun, atau jika Youngho ingin bertukar tidur dengan Taeil dirinya juga tidak pernah melihatnya mengigau.

"Kau.. terlalu dekat dengan Ten, hiks.." Taeil mulai menangis perlahan dengan keadaan masih tertidur, tangannya meremat kemeja dibagian dada Youngho.

Tolong tampar Youngho, kenapa kekasih mungilnya sangat menggemaskan seperti ini.

Kelopak mata terpejam itu diberi kecupan sayang oleh Youngho, "Kami hanya teman hyung, jangan marah ya, Taeyong juga tahu kita hanya teman biasa."

Rematan dikemejanya semakin keras, "Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap Taeil masih sesenggukan sedikit tentu saja dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Tidak akan." Lalu Youngho mencium pucuk kepalanya lama dan berakhir di kening.

Youngho semakin memeluk tubuh Taeil erat, kepalanya di bawah jatuh pada kepala Taeil. Membagi kehangatan untuk kekasih mungilnya sampai dirinya juga ikut tertidur.

.

Langkahnya mondar-mandir, Jaehyun menatap jengah pada Youngho, " _Hyung_! Ayo kita masuk ruang siaran." Ajak Jaehyun sedikit memaksa.

Begitu masuk pun Youngho masih terlihat gelisah sampai seorang _noona staff_ menegurnya. "Kau ada masalah Johnny?" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Eh, tidak. Hanya berpikir apa Taeil _hyung_ marah saat aku menolak pemberiannya."

Wanita itu sedikit penasaran, "Dia memberikan apa memangnya?" Youngho menghela nafas, "Sebuah jaket, jaga-jaga agar aku tidak kedinginan saat berangkat kesini."

"Coba kau hubungi saja dia, katakan bahwa kau sudah membawa parka. Berterima kasihlah untuk perhatiannya." Youngho tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan _noona staff_ , setidaknya dia ada sedikit solusi.

Baiklah, saatnya menelpon Taeil hyung.

Tapi baru saja mencari nama kekasihnya dalam kontak, suara Jaehyun sudah mengintrupsi, " _Hyung_ tidak berniat kabur kan, sebentar lagi kita mulai, ayo!"

Youngho menatap ponselnya sejenak, ah nanti saja.

.

Youngho tergesa keluar dari mobil, langsung masuk dorm dengan tidak sabaran. Bahkan Jaehyun masih bingung, sebenarnya hyung satunya ini kenapa sedari tadi.

Lelaki tinggi itu langsung mencari keberadaan Taeil, saat tatapan terhenti pada seseorang yang berada di dapur bersama Haechan, Youngho yakin itu pasti Taeil.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku!" memeluk Taeil dari samping, lelaki yang lebih pendek menghela nafas, untuk bubuk susu untuk Haechan tidak tumpah kemana-mana. Haechan hanya terkikik melihat keduanya.

"Memaafkanmu untuk apa?"

"Masalah jaket, kau pasti marah." Youngho sudah merajuk seperti anak kecil sekarang, tidak peduli Haechan sudah menertawakannya. Taeil menghela nafas, lagi, umur Youngho sebenarnya itu berapa sih?

"Sesungguhnya aku ingin marah, tapi aku ingat, seorang lelaki bongsor meninggalkan parka tebal di mobil van, lalu aku tidak jadi untuk marah." Senyuman mampir diwajah Taeil.

"Memang kau akan marah gara-gara apa _hyung_?"

Sebelum berbicara lagi, Taeil memberikan susu vanila Haechan terlebih dahulu, "Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih Youngho, udara malam itu tidak baik untuk tubuh. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?"

Senyuman lebar Youngho tidak dilihat Taeil, "Auw... ternyata kau perhatian dan khawatir padaku ya?" pelukannya semakin mengerat, jari panjangnya menusuk-nusuk pipi lembut Taeil.

Rona merah seketika itu mampir dipipi lembutnya, baru sadar juga atas ucapannya. Ditambah sekarang Haechan juga ikutan memeluknya dari samping. " _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ lucu sekali, aku gemas melihatnya." Menyerah dengan ini semua, Taeil balas meletakkan masing-masing tangannya di kepala ' _Ayah_ ' dan ' _anak_ ' itu. Membelai surai mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sadar membagi kehangatan satu sama lain dalam perasaan bahagia.

.

Tubuh bongsor Youngho hampir terjengkang kebelakang, saat membuka pintu kamar mandi dia terkejut melihat Taeil berdiri disana, di depan kamar mandi. Bukan kah tadi setelah acara berpelukan keluarga itu dia pergi tidur ke kamar, Youngho sedang tak ingin pindah kamar.

"Kau yakin tidak ada kue?" tanya lelaki mungil itu saat Youngho selesai dengan rasa terkejutnya.

Youngho meraih kedua pipi lembut Taeil, "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur. Tunggu saja besok pagi. Oh ya, aku lupa."

Cup!

Kecupan singkat mampir di bibir cherry milik Taeil, pemiliknya langsung merona. Dan bertambah parah saat hidungnya bergesekan dengan Youngho.

"Selamat ulang tahun, semoga kau sehat selalu. Aku mencintaimu."

Taeil langsung menerjang tubuh besar di hadapannya untuk berpelukan dan dibalas oleh Youngho.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu Youngho."

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Fix. Ini halu sekali :'v maafkan aku :'v oh hai, aku ganti username :'3

Aku tidak mengurus ini selama dua minggu lebih karena lagi fokus nonton boku no hero academia yang season 3, maafkan aku lagi :'v aku tidak bisa menolak pesona Todoroki :" suka pusing kalo ada berita anime sama kpop muncul barengan, bingung mana dulu yang dilihat :'v

Selamat ulang tahun buat Mama Taeil~

Dan Minal aidin wal-faidzin semua, maafin kalo aku ada salah selama ini :" oh dan lagi, Selamat ulang tahun juga buat Hoshi :3

Buat yang request, idenya baru kupakai chapter depan ya :3

Terima kasih untuk:

Alpheratz3100 (Gpp kok kalo request ada Haechannya :3) | CottonCandy98 | Aulyani269 | kimionjung (Eh aku review di ff-mu typo, maafkan aku, ditunggu lho lanjutannya~) | Jirin-ssi | xoxoxiu | TaeTae-Track | John's daughther

Review?


	6. VI

VI

.

WARNING:

Drama ampas ;=; Awas typo :3

.

Taeyong menyerngit setelah menata rapi makanan di meja makan mereka, acara hari ini adalah makan malam bersama, meskipun sudah terlalu malam untuk makan, hitung-hitung menyambut hari libur besok. Karena lusa mereka, anak-anak Ilichil akan berangkat ke New York.

Semua member Ilichil lengkap di meja makan, kecuali Haechan, biasanya dia akan merengek untuk duduk di sebelah Taeil. Tapi sekarang remaja manis itu tidak berada disana.

"Kalian makan duluan, aku akan melihat Haechan." Taeil segera beranjak pergi, lekas menghampiri Haechan di kamarnya.

Taeil masuk ke kamar Haechan yang bercahaya redup, sepertinya dia tidur. Taeil menghampirinya, duduk di kasur empuk tersebut, melihat Haechan yang menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut abu-abu tersebut sampai hanya rambut karamelnya yang terlihat.

Tapi Taeil melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan 'anak'-nya ini, langsung saja selimut itu disibak pelan olehnya dan mendapati wajah Haechan yang pucat dan tubuh bergetar, telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi dan Taeil langsung terkejut karena suhu panas anak itu.

"Tunggu Haechan, _Eomma_ akan segera kembali." Haechan hanya mengangguk sekilas, kepalanya benar-benar berputar.

Sisa member yang makan, langsung kebingungan melihat kakak tertua mereka sedang tergesa di dapur, "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Doyoung masih berada di meja makan.

"Haechan demam, kalian lanjutkan saja makannya. Tidak usah peduli kan aku." Dan langsung pergi.

Mereka yang sedang makan langsung terkejut, melupakan makanan sejenak untuk menghampiri Haechan.

.

" _Hyung_ serius bisa melakukannya sendiri? Yakin tidak perlu bantuan?" Tanya Taeyong melihat Taeil telaten merawat Haechan.

"Aku bersungguh, kalian semua istirahat saja, kalian juga lelah kan?" semua langsung terdiam, bohong memang jika mereka tidak lelah. Tapi Taeil _hyung_ juga kelelahan, pikir mereka semua.

" _Appa_.." ucapan lirih Haechan langsung membuat semua orang menatapnya.

Taeil menghela nafas sejenak, "Dimana Youngho?" Taeil memang melihat lelaki bongsor itu disini tadi, tapi sekarang dia menghilang.

Jaehyun mengusap lehernya gugup, "Dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi melihat tempat workshop bersama _manager hyung_ dan–"

"Ck." Taeil langsung pergi begitu saja, tanpa peduli ucapan Jaehyun yang belum selesai. Semua member sedikit bingung dengan sikap Taeil, lelaki Moon itu biasa bersikap lembut, tapi kenapa hari ini sedikit berbeda.

Saat keluar kamar dirinya mendapati kekasih bongsornya itu sedang ingin membuka pintu, "Mau kemana Youngho?"

Yang dipanggil langsung melepas kenop pintu, tapi masih memunggungi Taeil, "Aku akan melihat tempat workshop untuk besok."

Lelaki manis itu langsung menunduk, "Kau yakin ingin pergi? Haechan membutuhkanmu." Taeil mencoba sedikit menahan isakannya.

"Tapi kata _manager hyung_ ini penting dan Ten–"

"Kau tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu? Baiklah, aku akan merawat Haechan sendiri." Taeil langsung berbalik untuk pergi. Youngho langsung memutar tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_!" tapi langkahnya terhenti, dan air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya. Bentakan tadi membuatnya terkejut.

"Pergilah, aku.. tidak memaksamu." Sambil menatap Youngho dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi, Youngho melihat mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata, dan bodohnya dirinya hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu dorm saat Taeil pergi menjauh. "Sial!" umpat Youngho sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

.

Taeil memasuki kamar Haechan kembali, semua member sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing saat dia meninggalkan mereka tanpa mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Jaehyun. Sedikit bersalah akan itu.

Tubuhnya dibawa mendekat ke Haechan, dia lumayan tidak menggigil seperti tadi, panasnya belum turun dari sebelumnya, tapi Taeil sudah menempelkan plester demam pada dahinya. Taeil menyibak selimut itu sedikit, lalu masuk dan meraih tubuh Haechan untuk dipeluknya. Dan anak manis itu balas memeluknya.

" _Appa_.." Taeil langsung memeluk Haechan lebih erat. "Maafkan _Eomma_ , kau baru bisa bertemu _Appa_ esok hari. Sekarang Haechanie tidur ya.." dia mengucapkannya sambil menahan isakan agar Haechan tidak mendengar.

Sambil menahan tangisan dalam diam, Taeil mulai jatuh tertidur tapi Haechan yang berada dipelukkanya masih terjaga, dia masih ingin bertemu dengan Youngho _Appa_.

"Jangan menangis _Eomma_." Dan tanpa dia sadari matanya juga ikut melepaskan butiran bening.

Berbeda dengan Youngho yang sedang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ke dorm, dia memilih untuk tidak pergi, maka dari itu setelah mengatakannya pada manager dan Ten dia langsung berlari ke dorm. Haechan membutuhkannya.

Membuka pintu itu perlahan, dia melihat kekasih cantiknya itu sudah tertidur dan Haechan masih terjaga. Berjalan menuju tempat kosong disebelah Haechan, masuk kedalam selimut dan langsung meraih tubuh keduanya untuk dipeluknya.

"Kenapa belum tidur Haechan?" tanya Youngho sambil mengelus surai lembut Haechan. Anak manis itu langsung ganti memeluk Youngho. Dia langsung bersandar nyaman pada Youngho.

"Rindu _Appa_.." sekali lagi air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, dia sungguhan rindu Appa-nya. Setidaknya memeluk Youngho bisa membuatnya lega.

Youngho bisa merasakan suhu tinggi dari tubuh Haechan, mungkin dia terlalu lelah dan sangat rindu dengan _Appa_ -nya. Youngho lalu memberikan kecupan manis pada pucuk kepalanya, "Peluk _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan memelukmu dari belakang, jangan biarkan _Eomma_ tidur sendiri."

Haechan langsung berbalik untuk memeluk Taeil, dan yang dipeluk hanya bergumam sedikit dan balas memeluk Haechan. Sebelum memeluk keduanya, Youngho sedikit bangkit lalu mencium pipi lembut kekasihnya dan beralih ke pipi lembut Haechan. "Selamat tidur." Dan Youngho memeluk keduanya. Memberi kehangatan kepada dua orang yang disayanginya.

.

Esok paginya sedikit berisik.

"Tunggu, jangan lari! Haechan!" teriak Taeil dari dalam kamar, langsung saja meletakkan bubur itu di meja nakas, anak ini harus makan dan segera minum obat. Meskipun panasnya mulai reda, tapi Taeil masih khawatir.

Haechan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang tapi langsung diraih oleh Winwin, "Bukannya kau masih sakit?" anak manis itu tidak menjawab malah mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari.

"Cari siapa?"

" _Appa_.. dimana.." tanya lirih.

"Sedang bersiap pergi ke workshop, memangnya kena– Haechanie jangan berlari seperti itu!" bahkan Haechan tidak peduli pada teriakan Winwin _hyung_.

" _Appa_! Jangan pergi!"

Seketika itu Youngho langsung berhenti, Ten juga langsung terhenti. "Ah. Anakmu sedang manja ya _hyung_?" goda Ten.

" _Appa_ tidak bisa membatalkannya Haechan, jadi _Appa_ harus pergi."

Pelukan pada tubuh besar Youngho semakin erat, Ten semakin tidak bisa menahan senyuman, dia jadi ingin memeluk Mark. "Haechanie, _hyung_ pinjam _Appa_ -mu sebentar ya?"

Haechan langsung melotot, "Tidak!" entah refleks atau tidak, dia sedikit berteriak. Dan pelukannya lebih mengerat, benar-benar tidak mau melepas Youngho.

"Astaga, lepaskan _Appa_ -mu Haechan. Biarkan dia pergi." Taeil yang baru saja mendekat langsung menarik Haechan dari Youngho meskipun butuh tenaga. Pelukannya terlalu kencang.

"Baiklah, _Appa_ berangkat dulu." Youngho mencium pipi Haechan sekilas lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya. Meskipun Haechan masih bersungut-sungut, setelah dicium Youngho langsung berlari pergi sambil bergumam ' _Appa jahat_ ', Taeil sudah lelah melihatnya. Sepertinya anak itu lupa dengan sakitnya.

"Kita berangkat Taeil _hyung_ ~" ucap Ten langsung keluar dari dorm dan Youngho yang mengikutinya, sebelum Youngho benar-benar pergi, Taeil sudah mencegatnya dengan meraih tangan besar itu.

"Terima kasih untuk yang semalam Youngho." Dia tersenyum manis, saat itu juga Youngho bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sekali. Youngho ikut tersenyum, lalu menghampirinya, "Sama-sama."

Dan kecupan manis adalah hadiah untuk Taeil.

Lain halnya dengan ' _anak_ ' mereka–

"Nah, Yukhei _hyung_ , bisa bantu aku?" Ya, Haechan sedang sibuk dengan telponnya.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Hai! :"3 ini request-nya Alpheratz3100, maaf lho ya tidak sesuai keinginnan. Dan chap depan itu request-nya kimionjung terus lanjutannya ini juga.

Kalian jangan manggil Thor dong, gk enak, panggil aja Jung, okay? Aku se-line sama Lucas dan Mark, hshshshs :3

Buat chap depan mau penuh nayana, setengah nayana, atau gak sama sekali. Yang paling banyak dipilih nanti ya itu yang kubuat :3 spoiler dikit, nayana di New York, guys :'3 kalo yang kepilih kebanyakan nayana sih :3

Gini, pembaca budiman, karena hari ini aku sudah di interview dan besok mulai kerja aku ngadain GA pulsa 10K masing-masing buat 2 orang yg request, silahkan request (requestnya dari sekarang ya) dengan prompt, paling banyak 3 prompt ya dan akan ku publish di ff baru buat jadi oneshoot collection gitu :3 couplenya harus Johnil bonus Haechan gapapa juga sih, mari lestarikan Johnil pembaca budiman, slight couple-nya terserah tapi hati-hati ada couple yg aku gk suka, hshshshs :3 jadi harus pinter-pinter milih :"v rating-nya terserah kalian ;3 jangan request hurt/comfort atau Angst, aku gk bisa, baru nulis setengah udah nagis duluan :( kalo romance, family, sama humor tambah AU kuy :) tapi jangan berharap ff highclass dariku, ff-ku ampas semua :" berlaku sampai tgl 20 Juli dan pulsanya datang tgl 22 Juli :3 tapi kalo request lewat dari tgl 20 masih bisa tapi tanpa GA ;3 kutunggu, minat tidak sih kalian?

Rules-nya banyak kali :v maafkan aku '-'

Sertakan akun twitter kalian, aku aktif di twitter soalnya, gk punya twitter pake punya temen juga gapapa

Modyar liat Winwin bales 'i love you'-nya Yuta, terus dibikin kretek sama konten johntography ada sepuluhnya, lalu modyar lagi liat biceps-nya Mas Youngho terus dikasih konten Johnil sama Mas Youngho, LEMAH AKU MAS ;-; TERUS FETISH BICEP-KU MAKIN MENJADI MAS ;=;

Terima kasih untuk:

xoxoxiu (Taeil adiknya? terus mereka brocon gitu? YA AMPUN, PANUTANQU T-T) | Jirin-ssi | TaeTae-Track | Alpheratz3100 (Requestnya kalo failed maaf ya ;-;) | JohnD-J (kalo dia anak siapa itu tergantung situasi :3) | John's daughther (SAMAAN WEH ;-;)

Review?


	7. VII

VII

.

WARNING:

18+, PWP, Typo(s), Awas bikin jijik.

.

Matanya mengedar menatap pemandangan di luar dorm lewat jendela kamarnya, hujan deras tengah mengguyur Seoul malam hari, membuat jendela kamarnya mengembun.

Youngho mulai mengganti celana _jeans-_ nya dengan celana panjang bahan kain yang nyaman digunakan. Melepas jaket denim, lalu mematikan lampu utama dan membiarkan lampu nakas menyala. Meskipun cuaca dingin tapi Youngho tidak berniat untuk mematikan pendingin ruangan, hanya mengatur suhunya.

Dirinya langsung berbaring, tak lupa dengan ponsel yang menyala. Dia ingin melihat gambar yang diambil member Ilichil untuk Pocky _Day_.

Dimana gambar sang kekasih yang membuatnya gemas, ingat kan Youngho suka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal imut. Sampai gerakan tangannya terhenti pada foto Yuta dan Jungwoo yang seolah tengah bermain Pocky _game_. Youngho juga ingin mengambil gaya seperti itu dengan kekasihnya tapi Taeyong sudah menghalanginya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak. Kau sudah melakukan permainan itu dengan Taeil _hyung,_ bahkan sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Aku tidak akan membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau berpose seperti itu dengan Taeil _hyung._ Bukan berfoto dengan tenang, kau pasti akan mencumbunya sampai kesulitan bernafas lagi." Celoteh Taeyong waktu itu dan Youngho hanya menatap malas pemuda Lee tersebut.

Jadi jika melihat foto selca milik Taeil yang mencium dua _stick_ Pocky itu, jangan heran kenapa bibirnya terlihat merekah, tentu saja itu ulah Youngho.

Sampai fokusnya teralihkan karena tiba-tiba ada yang menindih tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk, " _Hyung_?" tanya Youngho keheranan, ini Taeil, jika perilakunya seperti ini perlu dicurigai.

"Hanya mencari kehangatan." Tentu saja Youngho terkejut, tapi tak kentara.

Youngho membawa tubuhnya untuk sedikit bersandar pada _headbed_ , merangkul tubuh mungil itu untuk memposisikannya dengan benar. Youngho mengelus punggung yang masih terbalut _hoodie_ hitam itu agar merasa nyaman. Dan Taeil semakin menyamankan posisinya, merasakan debaran halus milik Youngho yang membuatnya tenang.

"Kau benar-benar kedinginan _hyung_?" Youngho berucap sambil mengusak rambut hitam kecoklatan itu dengan hidung bangirnya. Entahlah, menurut Youngho potongan rambut ini sangat lucu dengan warna tenang yang membuat siapa saja ingin mengusaknya. Berbeda dengan warna rambut sebelumnya yang merekah merah, seolah menantang siapa saja, terutama Youngho.

Taeil membalasnya dengan bergumam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh besar sang kekasih.

Ditengah kegiatan mengusaknya, Youngho tidak sengaja melihat apa yang digunakan Taeil. Celana kain longgar sepaha yang hampir memperlihatkan paha putih mulus yang memiliki lemak yang banyak. Tapi tak terlihat seperti paha gemuk.

Lelaki tinggi itu sedikit berpikir, memang kekasihnya ini mencurigakan.

Tangannya dibawa jatuh pada paha yang belum tertutupi celana, dan tangan besar itu mulai merabat masuk. Taeil yang merasakan rabaan halus seperti itu langsung melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Youngho dan sedikit menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk menghindari tangan kasar itu. Yang nyatanya malah menggoda sesuatu yang harusnya terlelap.

"Shh...– _hyung_." Desis Youngho sambil tak sengaja melesakkan pergelangan tangannya sampai ke dalam. Menyentuh bokong sintal kekasihnya.

"Ughh.." Taeil melenguh pelan dan semakin menekan milik Youngho.

"Sepertinya kau perlu kehangatan yang lebih lagi." Youngho menarik tangannya lalu mengarahkan keduanya pada pipi lembut Taeil untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka bertatapan, Youngho bisa melihat rona merah sampai telinga milik Taeil.

Dibawa bibir ranum itu pada ciuman tenang tapi lumayan menuntut, sampai pada Youngho mulai menjelajahi isi mulutnya, Taeil mengalungkan tangannya otomatis pada leher kokoh kekasihnya. Dan sengaja menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya agar bergesekkan dengan kejantanan milik Youngho yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Ciuman itu dilepas, Youngho bisa melihat liur menetes disudut bibir kekasihnya.

"Tapi di kamarku tidak ada _lube,_ mau mengunakan ludah?" Taeil menggeleng, dia ingin ini berjalan lama tapi dia tetap berada di atas Youngho tanpa harus bergerak berlebihan.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Haechan dan Mark, bahwa ada _baby cream_ milik Haechan di kamarmu."

Youngho menyeringai, dan Taeil semakin merona seolah kekasih bongsornya ini tengah mengejeknya yang nyatanya memang sedang mengejek. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua ternyata, aku tidak menyangka." Taeil langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Youngho, dia sangat malu, sialan.

Tangan besar Youngho meraih laci nakas di sebelah kanan, memang benar _baby cream_ itu ada disana. Tangannya mulai meraih karet pinggiran celana Taeil, berusaha melepaskannya, tapi Taeil sudah bangkit terlebih dahulu untuk melepaskannya beserta celana dalam dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Dan tentu saja langsung jatuh kembali diatas tubuh besar Youngho. Yang tertinggal di tubuhnya hanya _hoodie_ hitam.

"Lakukan Youngho." Ucapnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Youngho dan meletakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Mulai meraup krim tersebut lumayan banyak, sebelum dia melesakkan jarinya, bermain dengan bokong sintal sang kekasih sepertinya tidak masalah. Diusapkan secara perlahan dan merata lalu menepuk-nepuk bokong yang mulai licin karena _baby cream_. Meremas dengan gerakan lambat namun beraturan, keduanya bisa mencium bau harum dari krim tersebut, "Enghh..." Desahan Taeil tertahan karena ia menggigit bibirnya. Tangan kirinya masih meremas bokong lembut itu dan dua jemari kanannya mulai menggesek anal sempit yang berkedut sambil berusaha untuk mengeruk.

"Ahh!" Taeil langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat dua jari masuk ke dalam analnya dan mengeruk sesuatu di dalam sana. Youngho yang melihat leher jenjang putih itu langsung menciuminya, lalu mulai menjilat, niat hati ingin membuat tanda yang penuh di leher tapi dia masih ingat beberapa hari kemudian masih memiliki jadwal. Jadi hanya ciuman dan jilatan yang bisa dilakukan Youngho.

"Y-youngho... Aakhh.. pel–angh!" Taeil mulai merasa sembab pada ujung matanya, gerakan tangan yang mengeruk itu semakin brutal. Benar-benar melumasi anal Taeil dengan baik.

Dirasa lubang itu sudah cukup licin untuk dimasuki, Youngho melepas jemarinya dan kembali meremasi bokong kenyal tersebut. Menamparnya sebentar lalu menyuruh Taeil untuk minggir dari atasnya. Kejantanannya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk merasakan anal sempit itu.

Taeil minggir dengan duduk diantara kedua kaki Youngho, jadi di depannya pas adalah kejantanan milik kekasihnya. Youngho sudah ingin menurunkan celana kainnya tapi langsung di tahan oleh Taeil. "Biar aku saja." Youngho menurut, membiarkan kekasihnya membuka celananya.

"Aduh!" racau Taeil saat wajahnya tertampar kejantanan Youngho yang langsung mengacung. Digenggamnya benda besar itu sebentar lalu memasukkannya pada mulut dan memberi kuluman yang memabukkan untuk kekasih bongsornya. Youngho sampai mencengkram helain halus rambut milik Taeil karena benar-benar menikmati mulut basah itu memanjakan kejantanannya.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, ingin Youngho menekan kepala itu untuk lebih dalam lagi mengulum kejantanannya tapi Taeil sudah terlebih dahulu melepas kuluman tersebut. Meraih saku _hoodie-_ nya, Taeil mengeluarkan benda persegi kecil itu.

Sebuah kondom, Youngho menyerngit heran, tumben sekali kekasihnya ingin ia menggunakan kondom. Sampai kondom itu terbebas dari tempatnya bau kopi langsung menyeruak.

"Kau suka baunya?" tanya Taeil setelah memasang kondom, mulai merangkak naik kembali diatas Youngho, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh itu kembali. Dan sedikit memberi goyangan pada kejantanan yang sudah terbalut kondom. Meskipun sedikit geli karena rambut pubis milik Youngho.

Youngho hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, kekasihnya kenapa bisa binal seperti ini.

Memperbaiki posisinya sedikit, Youngho kembali meraup _baby cream_ lagi, hanya mengoles kepada anal yang terus berkedut itu. Bau susu dari krim dan kondom yang berbau kopi membuat nyaman keduanya. Lelaki bongsor itu meraih kejantanannya, mendorong masuk secara perlahan. "Nyaahh... –Eunghh!" Taeil menggigit bibirnya lumayan keras saat merasakan kepala kejantanan itu mulai masuk.

Tangan Youngho berpindah pada pinggang kekasihnya, mendorong tubuh Taeil agar kejantanannya masuk seutuhnya. Tubuh diatasnya sedikit gemetar karena merasakan kejantanan besar miliknya sudah masuk penuh pada anal sempit itu.

Tentu saja tanpa menunggu, Youngho langsung menggerakkan tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai bermandikan peluh.

"Ahh! Ah! Engh.. Hyaahh.. –Young.. Ahh!" Taeil tidak lagi mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Youngho, tapi meremas kaos yang digunakan Youngho, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Youngho sambil mendesah nikmat. Analnya terasa gatal karena bergesekkan dengan benda tumpul yang bersilikon.

Youngho semakin brutal menggerakkan tubuh kekasihnya, selama gerakan itu terus berlanjut dirinya memberi kecupan basah pada leher Taeil yang kepalanya sedang mendongak. Dia paham ujung kejantanannya yang tumpul menyentuh prostat milik Taeil.

Dan prostat itu dihantam sekali lagi, "AKH! J–janganhh... Mmnhh!" Taeil menggeleng kuat sambil berderai air mata disertai wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, tubuhnya lemas karena tumbukan Youngho yang tidak main-main pada prostatnya. Youngho menyukai saat seperti ini, wajah memerah dengan keadaan menangis adalah favorit Youngho, apalagi kini kekasihnya mulai meneteskan liur karena merasakan analnya yang digarap habis oleh Youngho. Serasa birahinya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Dengan tusukan terakhir, Taeil mencapai puncaknya, mengotori kaos milik Youngho maupun _hoodie_ yang dipakainya. Nafasnya tersengal, Youngho membantunya dengan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Youngho bisa merasakan basah di kaosnya antara sperma dan liur milik kekasihnya. Dirasa nafasnya mulai teratur, Youngho membalikan posisi. Tentu saja masih dengan kejantanan Youngho yang diremas perlahan oleh anal sempit pasca orgasme.

"Mungkin aku akan keluar diwajahmu _hyung._ Jadi bersiaplah, tapi aku harus mengurus anal sempitmu yang sedari tadi berkedut." Youngho menyeringai, Taeil hanya menelan ludah. Kekasihnya seksi sekali.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu membuka kaosnya perlahan, lalu meraih kedua belakang lutut milik Taeil untuk dipeluknya. Menekuk kedua kaki milik Taeil, dan Youngho bisa melihat bagaimana lubang sempit itu melahap miliknya.

Tanpa perintah tangan milik Taeil sudah mengalung pada leher Youngho. Sedikit memberi pinjatan pada bagian leher kekasihnya atau seperti sekarang, meremas rambut hitam tebal Youngho karena lelakinya sudah mulai bergerak kembali.

"Hyaahh... Ahh! Ahh! –Enghh.. AKH!" tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Youngho menumbuk prostat lelaki manis itu. Suara hujan yang semakin deras terasa samar oleh Taeil, telinganya hanya bisa menakap penyatuan yang basah antara lubangnya dan kejantanan besar milik Youngho.

Sambil bergerak cepat, Youngho menciumi leher mulus itu sekali lagi. Meskipun hasratnya untuk tak menandai sangat besar, nyatanya sudah ada ruam merah gelap dileher Taeil. Mana sanggup Youngho untuk mengabaikan leher mulus itu.

"A-ahh.. a-aku... ing–Ahh.." Taeil tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, sebentar lagi ia mencapai puncak orgasme kembali. Dan Youngho semakin bersemangat menumbuk prostatnya lebih sering.

Dirasa akan keluar sebentar lagi, Taeil semakin meremas rambut milik Youngho kuat. Tapi hampir saja dia muncrat, perasaan nikmatnya harus dihempas ke dasar kembali. Taeil melebarkan matanya disertai nafasnya yang terburu-buru.

"Youngho... kenapa.. ha?" Taeil melihat apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya, tautan itu terlepas, lalu Youngho memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang masih terbalut kondom.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Kondomnya robek." Tentu saja lelaki mungil terkejut, kata Yuta itu kondom kualitas baik. Kenapa bisa robek?

"Lalu kau mau bagai–AKH!" kejantanan itu masuk kembali, kali ini tanpa kondom. Rasanya dua kali lebih nikmat. Taeil bisa merasakan urat-urat menonjol pada kejantanan besar itu lebih terasa.

"Sepertinya milikku lebih suka keluar di dalam _hyung._ " Youngho mulai meraup bibir sang kekasih, ciuman lembut tapi terasa dalam. Taeil meremas rambut tebal Youngho, menandakan lelaki mungil itu menikmati ciuman itu. "Mnnhhh... Enghh.." desahnya tertahan karena Youngho belum melepaskan pagutan mereka. Namun gerakan dibawah tubuh mereka semakin cepat.

Youngho membawa kaki milik Taeil untuk melingkar pada pinggangnya. _Hoodie_ yang digunakan Taeil diangkat sampai sebatas dada. Puting kanan yang menegang itu langsung diraup dengan cepat. Menyusu layaknya bayi atau sesekali menjilat atau menggigitinya. Sedangkan sebelah kiri ia mainkan dengan tangan.

"Eunghh.. Young–hoshh... ahh! Ah!" penglihatannya buram karena air mata tergenang di pelupuk mata. Kepalanya bertambah pening di kala Youngho mulai menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras. Tubuhnya panas merasakan penyatuan mereka, bagaimana dinding analnya bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Youngho yang hangat tanpa penghalang kondom.

Tangannya tak sanggup lagi untuk berada di tengkuk Youngho, hanya bisa meremas bantal yang digunakannnya. Youngho selesai dengan kegiatannya pada puting itu, melihat wajah Taeil yang memerah dan dihiasi air mata yang semakin membuat Youngho bergairah.

Youngho meraih tangan kiri kekasihnya agar bertautan dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk Taeil agar lebih menempel padanya. Tangan kiri milik Taeil mulai bertengger pada _bicep_ Youngho, meremas otot liat tersebut karena prostatnya dihantam sekali lagi.

Tubuhnya gemetar, dan tusukan terakhir Youngho membuat Taeil mengeluarkan hasratnya. "Ahh!" dan selang beberapa detik Youngho mencapai orgasme. Lelaki mungil itu bisa merasakan cairan hangat itu berlomba-lomba memenuhi lubangnya. Dan tautan tangan mereka semakin mengerat yang memberikan rasa nyaman.

Youngho berguling ke samping tanpa mencabut kejantanannya, di luar hujan, dan lubang kekasihnya sangat hangat membuat dirinya malas mengeluarkannya. Tautan mereka terlepas, meskipun tak rela.

"Terima kasih _hyung,_ aku mencitaimu." Youngho mengecup kening yang tertutup poni setengah dengan keadaan lumayan basah karena keringat itu. Taeil hanya mengangguk sambil melesakkan tubuhnya pada dada telanjang Youngho. Dipeluknya tubuh sang kekasih dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya lembut.

Mungkin alasan kenapa Taeil bisa merencanakan ini akan Youngho pertanyaan besok pagi. Mereka berdua sudah lelah. Tangannya menggapai meja nakas untuk memadamkan lampu kecil itu. Dan jatuh terlelap menyusul Taeil yang sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"UWAA –eh, Yuta _hyung._ " Jungwoo hampir berteriak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia kini di ruang tengah, hanya berdiri dengan melamun.

"Pergi tidur, ini sudah malam." Ucap Yuta sambil menjauh dari Jungwoo. Berharap adiknya ini tidak mendengar apa yang di lakukan Youngho dengan Taeil.

"Iya _hyung._ " Jungwoo mulai menjauh dari ruang tengah, tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Taeil _hyung_ melakukannya dengan Youngho _hyung,_ Jungwoo pikir _hyung-_ nya yang mungil membenci lelaki asal Chicago itu. Tapi ternyata tidak.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

a/n:

Endingnya apaan anjing, menangis.

Hei! Rindu padaku? Chapter 7 sebenernya gk mau begini, maunya mereka enaena di new York, tapi suatu hal membuatku marah, dan chapter enaena di New York tidak ada. Sebenernya udah ku ketik sampai finish, tapi ya gitu. Ada anak yang les privat di aku, dan dia ngeselin parah :') dia ngerjain tugas di laptopku, pas dia pulang aku meriksa laptop dan entah kenapa pas aku periksa file-nya hilang, di bin juga gak ada. Jadi sampe sekarang masih kesel kalo liat anaknya :')

Special buat kak xoxoxiu, maaf ya tidak sesuai harapan :')

Ini mumpung aku lagi libur kerja, jadi update, hwhwhw.

Aku suka sex scene yang soft gini :') tapi aku gk tau ini tergolong soft sex atau bukan. Wkwk.

Terima Kasih untuk:

JohnD-J | TaeTae-Track | Alpheratz3100 | Aulyani269 | hoon-danna | Jirin-ssi | saturdae night | xoxoxiu | Guest | CottonCandy98 | John's daughther | kimionjung | didida67

Review?


End file.
